Linger
by AliVal13
Summary: Riku gets lost in the rain, then found by a stranger. Is this what love at first sight is like? Is it even possible? ... In THIS filthy place?
1. Why Me?

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

WARNING - Homosexuality

RANT- This story was inspired by a song called "**Linger**" by the **Cranberries**. Its only a _partial _song fic, since it isn't circled around the song. A few lyrics from it are just sung a few times by one of the characters, and only at the beginning. This song doesn't have _anything_ to do with the story, but it's just the way it sounds and the way it's sung that makes me wanna dance in the rain... Which I've done before, and to this song.

Enjoy?

* * *

"Dammit… Why does this keep happening to me?"

Riku Mizuru was running as fast as he could to avoid the oncoming rain that attacked his body and sweat jacket in a merciless assault. He had taken his coat off just as it began to sprinkle in order to carry it over his head to try to keep his hair dry, due to being horribly susceptible to colds, but alas... The jacket, not being water proof, had fallen victim just as every other inch of Riku's clothes had- now nothing more then just a useless rag that hung over Riku's clenching palms.

Riku began looking about frantically, coming to the slow realization that he had no idea where he was.

_Ugh... I don't recognize any of these buildings! I should have paid more attention to where we were going when Kairi drove me in here..._

The whole district was a jumble of broken houses and yards. Below his feet was a mix of concrete and grass which spread all across the district, making it impossible to tell if he was still on the street or in a front lawn.

_If Kairi finds out I got lost again, I'll never hear the end of it..._ Mizuru thought bitterly, never having cared for that girl's speeches on his sense of direction. The poor male shivered a little more violently, feeling his nose begin to drip.

"Hmm..." Riku's frantic running slowed down carefully to a light trot. _Maybe I'm just panicking... or maybe it's the flu finally setting in... But there's something odd about this area. _

Looking around, he had a rather forboding sense of being watched. Not just from a particular spot or only one set of eyes... But from everywhere, from everything. The forgoten stones, mossy fences, wild plants, and even the dead grasses.

_That's just dumb to think that way. I don't have time for that kind of nonsense! _Riku thought, before giving a rather indifferent look to a small bush that desperately needed to be trimmed. He dismissed his thoughts, looking instead for any street signs he could find as he kept trudging through the thin layers of mud growing beneath his now soaked, dirty sneakers.

_Why did I let Kairi drag me to that party again? ... Ugh… How many times do I have to tell her I hate being in large groups until she gets it? And what a weird place to have a party. This district isn't fit to house mice, much less be party central._ Riku sighed to himself, blowing some water off his lips._ Then again, with all the illegal things going on in there, a warehouse in the middle of no where is probably the best place to have a party. _

A particularly large drop of water had just caught Riku in the eye, making it sting immediately. He had looked up to examine just how thick the clouds were and immediately regretted it.

_Grr... Why does Kairi even hang out with those people anyway? She hates drugs. And everyone there was an idiot. Bunch of brain dead weasels... I can't even stand watching them breathe, much less want to hear their drunken rants of nothing... _Riku finally gave up on his jacket, just tossing the wet thing over his shoulder as he continud to look around and wander. _Not to mention the girls there were so skimpy. Much more boob, ass, and slutty behavior then I could ever want._

The rain didn't seem to be letting up any time soon either. There were only some thin trees available for hiding under and the houses in the broken neighborhood looked ready to crumble at any second, so seeking shelter was a waste of time.

"Dammit… why me?" He muttered to himself.

It was only something like twenty minutes later, feeling closer to a few hours, when honest panic began to set in. The sun was already getting rather low to the ground, meaning sunset was approaching. Riku had hoped to find his way out before dark. Riku stopped running completely and desperately looked around for a sign of some kind. Anything to tell him where he was and where he should be going in order to get home. When not even a street sign could be seen, it began to look more and more impossible, as if he would be stranded there forever.

Riku frowned deeply as he stared on through the thick curtain of water, his feet moving once again. He couldn't pout or cry, he was too manly for either, but he certainly wasn't above growling like a dog in frustration. Which he did, and it was a low menacing growl at that.

_There's no point getting mad..._ Riku sighed heavily, the growling ceasing. _And to think, people call rainfall peaceful._

That's when the faint sound of footsteps on damp grass came wandering to his wet ears. He stopped in his tracks, jerking to stare straight in the direction of the noise. There was indeed someone there, moving about in a wild hurricane of blurry arms and legs. They might have been humming something, but Riku couldn't hear them well enough over the rain to know. Not that the flat, annoyed look on his face showed any indication of caring. He looked again, taking into account their strange body fluctuations.

_What the hell?_ _Is that guy... dancing?_ _Great, I'm going to have to rely on some demented romantic for directions._ Riku looked around one more time to make sure he had no other options, before moving cautiously closer until he was just a few feet away. _Maybe he's one of the drunks from the party?_

"Um... excuse me!" Riku began politely, having to yell to be heard over the rain. The man still didn't seem to hear him, however, so he tried again much louder. "Excuse me!"

From what he could see, the dancer or drunk was a male with dark-brunet locks, his hair flattened due to the rain. He had his eyes closed, blissfully unaware of another presence.

_He at least looks my age... and he's no bigger then me, so I can take him if he causes trouble._

The brunet just continued to fly about in his own little world, twisting and turning his body in every direction it would go. He seemed to be circling around a white, moldy fountain depicting the statue of a baby cupid that seemed to be spitting a green ooze down its boyish chin. The water in the little bowl was yellow, egg infested, and filled with soggy leaves that floated in slimy chunks along the surface. Riku wrinkled his nose at it.

_Just how many insects are living in that decrepit thing? Disgusting..._

Riku turned his eyes from the fountain and back to the young man as heard the footsteps stop. Whoever it was had stepped in rather close while the teen hadn't been paying attention, barely half a foot away now. Riku's eyes widened considerably as he peered through his soaked, silver bangs to see a pair of lips forming into a silly smile.

"I need directions." Riku stated casually, looking as indifferent as possible after the shock.

The brunet's smile had grown into a full blown, toothy grin, as if Riku had said something wonderful to him. The brunet took another step forward, quickly grabbing Riku's wrists in a firm grip, making Riku's jacket drop onto the ground as he was pulled forward suddenly.

"Let me go, you psycho!" Riku yelled, trying to kick furiously at the other's legs, which was difficult. The brunet had begun twirling their bodies about, jerking Riku in different directions so fast and so much that he even relied on the grip holding his wrists to keep from falling into the muddy ground.

_Yeah, this is what I need at the moment. _"I said let- " Riku glared up to his captor's face, catching sight for the first time on a pair of bright, friendly eyes. They seemed to dance merrily behind his thick lashes, offering comfort and warmth from the cold air. They were the most exotic color of blue...

_No other blue like it in the world_, Riku had subconciously decided. A feeling of calm suddenly engulfed him as the brunet stared back. It was then that he knew he wasn't being attacked or being dragged away somewhere for something awful to happen. The brunet had been dancing with him around the same cupid fountain. He still was, though they had slowed and calmed down considerably.

Riku didn't bother to notice anything else about the brunet, or rather he couldn't. He was caught in that magnetizing gaze of deep blue. Riku let himself be dragged in a bad slow dance as he stared into those beautiful eyes, eyes that stared back with the same feeling of awe.

That's when Riku heard it, seriously heard the stranger's humming. It had begun again and grew louder and louder until the brunet was finally singing. Riku listened all too willingly to the most velvety voice he had ever heard. It made Riku think he might fall, and he might have done just that (face first, perhaps) had the brunet not brought himself closer. After wrapping his arms around Riku's shoulders to keep him steady, they continued to sway their hips and carefully move their feet in that same dance. Riku was on auto as his arms responded, taking the stranger by his waist and gripping there firmly. During their adjustment, their faces came closer and closer until they were only apart by a few inches. He could feel the brunet's warmth through his thin, red top, bringing life back to Riku's frosty fingers.

"_If you… if you could return-_

_Don't let it burn, don't let it fade…_

_I'm sure I'm not being rude,_

_But it's just your attitude-_

_It's tearing me apart…_

_It's ruining everything…_"

Riku closed his eyes some as his whole body seemed to relax under a warm light, despite all the cold, piercing rain that still poured down from the sky. The brunet moved in even closer, so much that their fronts were gripping together perfectly. They were like parts in a two piece puzzle, only whole when brought together.

"_And I swore… I swore I would be true-_

_And honey so did you_

_So why were you holding her hand?_

_Is that the way we stand?_

_Were you lying all the time…?_

_Was it just a game to you?_"

The stranger placed his forehead against Riku's as his eyes began to close, locked in that same light Riku was feeling. Now their lips were close enough for their breath to mingle, to combine as one as both their hearts moved at exactly the same beat.

"_But I'm in so deep._

_You know I'm such a fool for you..._

_You got me wrapped around your finger-_

_Do you have to let it linger?_

_Do you have to, do you have to-_

_Do you have to let it linger...?_"

The stranger had slowly begun to stop singing, though he still moved with the teen secured in his lithe, though fit arms. Riku felt hazy as he squeezed the brunet in a light hug, wondering if he was just dreaming this all up. The scene around them even seemed more vivid and beautiful suddenly; the moss that grew everywhere became the landing for many little rainbows, bouncing between the white flowers that blossomed in the tiny green; the dead vines that were climbing up the front of the old, once white house they were standing before Riku could swear was put there just for them, every leaf glowing in gold; even the fountain seemed to become beautiful from this new point of veiw, looking antique instead of old and disgusting. There was grass and gravel crunching below their shoes, green breaking through the dismal gray that used to be a drive way long since abandoned to break apart. Wild flowers born from weeds bloomed all around this old front yard, in all the colors that nature could possibly give.

The last thing Riku came to notice, looking up as he was gently tickled by something that turned out to be a soft willow branch, was a gigantic tree. Riku hadn't even realized it was there before. It loomed over the scene almost protectively, covered in little pink blossoms as it hung over the little yard in gentle tangles of long, slender leaves and small, dangling branches. The tree looked to be growing into the side of the house, like it was born and raised just under the foundations, causing the house to tilt.

_I feel so... so... at peace... I've never felt this way before. Everything seems so perfect, my head feels fuzzy... _The dancing finally slowed until it halted to a gentle stop. Riku was staring deeply into those blue eyes again, feeling his cheeks burn red. It felt as if the world were sudden very fragile and might break should he even speak too loud._ I don't want this to stop... Please, I don't want this feeling to go away. Even if... it has to._

Riku had his arms wrapped around the brunet's waist now, the two of them still wonderfully wrapped onto each other's bodies in that same firm, but gentle way. The figure Riku had once thought to be "demented" had moved his soft forehead away. Not far, just enough so that they weren't touching anymore. The brunet tilted his head, leaning forward toward Riku's quirving lips.

Riku shook from need, from the cold he had forgotten existed, as well as a deep rooted fear as foreign lips approached his own. The brunet noticed this and paused just before they touched, as if asking for permission. Without those blue eyes to keep Riku mesmerized, as the male had closed them to soft slits as he moved in for a kiss, Riku was able to jerk away.

"Let me go," Riku said in the saddest, most painful tone that he, himself, did not know he possessed. His body was instantly a hundred times colder then he had ever felt in his life once they seperated. He wouldn't even spare the brunet a fleeting glance, quickly jerking himself away and taking off as fast as he could, just barely able to retrieve his jacket from the ground as he stumbled over the lawn and under the large tree. The brunet watched as Riku ran past the house, past the tree, and down the road until a fence (which Riku jumped over like a monkey) caught in his line of vision. He was frowning sadly.

Riku began to slow down only when his lungs began to burn. He clutched his jacket in one hand, grabbing his knee with the other.

"Dammit dammit dammit..." Riku chanted to himself, gripping his eyes closed tight. The brunet and the odd house was far behind him and he was still incredibly lost.

"This is dumb..." He concluded, standing back up to his full height after he had finally caught his breath. "So fucking dumb…"

Riku gently wiped at his eyes before they could water too much, even if the tears wouldn't have shown from how wet he was if he had cried anyway. He sniffed in through his nose, frowning deeply at the ground. _I'm not crying. It'd be stupid to get that emotional over a single moment with someone I just met. I'm just feeling fluish. That's all..._

"... Dammit."

"Hey, there you are!"

Riku jerked around, noticing a familiar pink jeep. He sighed in relief, smiling at the girl he knew so well.

"Kairi! For once, I'm extremely glad to see you."

"Got lost again, eh? Somehow I knew you would." She stated smugly, chuckling at the state of her friend. "Decided to come look for you, knowing how hopeless you are without me."

Riku just nodded with a small smile and ran over to her vehicle, popping open the door and jumping in quickly.

"Just take me home. I'm wet, cold, and hungry…"

* * *

Read, review, no flames.


	2. Fae World?

This fanfiction is actually my third ever written fic. I've editted chapters over and over again just because I'm waaaay too stubborn to let go of my older stuff. I didn't mention this in the first chapter, but I suppose that's a good thing since I have nothing else to add on here. xD

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Riku, why are you so pathetic sometimes?"

Riku Mizuru was sitting in his usual spot for his wednesday class, the place he always decided to hang out in during with Kairi, who was sitting on top of a desk. Riku was seated near the window of the class, boredly leaning his cheek into his palm. He was practically slumping, looking worse for wear. Outside was absolutely lovely today, yet Riku chose to stay inside.

"Ha ha. Thanks, Kairi. Your sarcasm and constant jokes at my expense are always a spirit lifter…" Mizuru sighed in a despairing manner. He had hoped he wouldn't, but he indeed had picked up a small cold from yesterday.

"I try my best." She replied cheerfully, giving him a sweet smile. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Well, I was walking down the street trying to find a street sign or something. That's when I saw this thing moving and I thought it might be an animal at first, but it turned out to be a guy…" Riku had suddenly gone from looking very bored to almost dreamy. He sat up slowly and laid his hands over the desk in front of him, staring down at his wrists.

"Hmmm… Strange." Kairi said to show she was still listening.

"Well, I walked up to him and he grabbed me… Or rather, he took my wrists and- "

"He did what? I'll kill him!"

"Kairi, I didn't fin-"

"What did he look like? Don't worry! Me and pop'll-"

"KAIRI!" Riku finally yelled, making the red-head jump. She blinked at her friend with slightly widened eyes. "I was just about to say that I _thought_ he was going to do what you're thinking he did, but he didn't. And he was... well, he was young. In fact, he was a little smaller in size then me."

"Oh…" Kairi's face went a little red as she scratched the back of her head idly. "Sorry, you know how protective I am of you. If anything happened- "

"I know… But come on, look at me! Even if I haven't used them for much in a while, I have plenty of muscle. If I had to, I could bulge myself out like a frog and glare until he ran."

"Pfft! You dork."

The two sat in a sudden silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, kind of relaxing even, but it certainly wasn't something Kairi wanted to let persist.

"So, what did he do?" The red-head decided to ask slowly, finally looking up at him after they sat there for nearly five minutes.

"He started dancing with me." _Man, that has to sound silly... Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned anything?_

"Dancing?"

"Yeah, dancing. When I first saw him, he was dancing."

"That's weird."

"Not really. It was kind of… fun." As he spoke, Mr. Mizuru hadn't even noticed the way his eyes had suddenly begun to gaze affectionately over his hands in the places where he was first touched. He could almost still see the ghosts of two large hands holding him tight.

"..." Kairi was staring at Riku as he escaped into that odd dreamy state, frowning softly. "I've never seen you so happy before..." She murmured, voice barely hiding her jealousy.

"Well, the rain does make people go crazy sometimes. Not to mention that I heard that place is supposed to be magical. Like a modern day 'Fae World'." She said in a much louder voice, then poked him in the arm playfully. Kairi was smiling again, but her eyes still looked mad.

"Fae world, huh…?" _I wouldn't doubt it... It certainly didn't seem very normal. Maybe there's a chemical leak? That'd explain why no one lives there anymore, not even the homeless from what I could tell. It'd also explain why I... felt that way. So floaty..._

Riku sighed, staring a moment longer at his skin. _I can't believe I still feel so strongly. I'll never see him again, I just have to get over it... Damn chemical leak._

"Earth to, Riku! Hey, you okay?" Kairi poked him a few times, each time pushing her finger a little harder into his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Huh? Oh… Sorry, Kai. Um, let's talk about this later, okay? I'm hungry for some cheetos suddenly." With that, Riku quickly stood from his desk as casually as possible, giving Kairi a fake smile.

Kairi just watched his back as he left, standing up herself, but not to follow him. She stood there motionless, beyond the biting of her bottom lip, with her brows creased in worry and confusion.

Riku was glad to be home. He laid across his bed with his back against the mattress and his arms crossed behind his head. His hair was thrown across the pillow, snaking itself around his neck and arms. Both his knees were bent upward and his feet were tangled inside the sheets from where he had struggled to try and take a nap, thinking a little rest might ease his troubled mind. As expected, it didn't. It might have worked if he could have slept.

"Mmrph..." Riku stared up at his ceiling in uncertain thought. He was glaring at the specks in his room as if they were mocking him. "I have to stop thinking about him! It was a stupid, one time encounter with some nutjob in the rain. An idiot, a loser worth far less then the time he took from me... Whatever I felt was fleeting and... and probably just a cold. I did run around for a while in bad weather, I'm surprised I'm not dead."

Yet, none of that sounded quite right to him, it even made him feel guilty saying it out loud. He shook his head, turning his sea-green eyes over to his lamp instead. The shade was a plain red color, almost the same color as Kairi's hair. He rolled his eyes away from it and back to his white ceiling, blowing a few strands of hair from his face in frustration.

"..." _His eyes really were a pretty blue color... and I've never felt so comfortable being close like that to anyone, not even my parents. But... But there's no explanation for it that would make sense._ Riku looked over to the red lamp shade again, frowning gently. _And what about Kairi?_

Riku rolled over onto his side, back to the lamp and eyes to his bedroom window. He wanted to run back there, perhaps go looking for the brunet, if only to see if what he felt was real and not a spur of the moment intensity. Even if logic said it'd be a futile effort. He sighed.

_Besides, what about Kairi? Hasn't she been waiting long enough? I either like her or I don't. Who's more important? Some stranger I may never see again, or the girl I've known since birth and beyond?_

Riku laid there in his beds wearing only a pair of silver pajamas pants, struggling with his thoughts. His brain felt as if it might explode or fly right out of his head. He rubbed his temples soothingly, closing his eyes and just attempting to relax-

Until his doorbell rang. Riku had been so far gone trying to clear his mind, he nearly fell out of bed with shock from hearing the loud bell. He sat up , feeling more anti-social then usual, and climbed out of bed.

"Stupid bell should have it uninstalled better be good hate people..." Riku grumbled to himself as he left his tiny room, carelessly tossing on a shirt he had tossed to the side earlier on the way out.

Riku's house was rather plain. It had three rooms, one being the bedroom, the other the bathroom. Both were stationed on the right side of his house. Just outside the two rooms was a rather large living room, which also served as the kitchen and dining room. There was a small counter in the kitchen, the carpet was a casual brown, and the tiles were plain, white squares.

"Hey, Kairi." Riku said with a grin as he opened the door, immediately recognizing his friend. There was an average sized box held in her hands, which she presented to him. "What's that?"

"Cookies! I baked them today and thought you'd like some. You seemed depressed earlier, you know? I don't want you turning emo on me, now!"

_I wonder if cheering me up is her real reason for coming over._ Riku chuckled lightly, stepping aside to let her in. He smirked, closing the door. "I'm not depressed, so don't worry. But hey! Cookies."

Kairi set the box down over the wood surface of the kitchen counter and opened it up to reveal a most fabulous selection; chocolate chip, double chocolate chip, chocolate peanut butter, and sugar cookies. This made Riku blink a few times.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Riku asked suspiciously, crossing his arms and quirking one silver brow at her.

"I just… Wanted to make sure you got what you liked." Kairi's tone was sad and her voice trailed off uncertainly at the end. This also made Riku blink.

"Aw, Kairi…" He cooed at her as he leaned over the counter with a more genuine smirk in place, just as he began to speak in a sarcastic tone. "I knew you cared, but baked goods? What's the world coming to?"

"Riku Mizuru, you asshole!" She yelled, punching him playfully in the arm before laughing, really laughing. Riku suddenly felt a wave of relief, causing him to laugh the more she did. _It's strange how one little comment could lighten the mood so easily._ _Only real friends could make an awkward situation humorous..._

They continued the silly banter (involving kicks, punches, and flicks of the nose, courtesy of Kairi) for what seemed like hours. Most of the cookies had been eaten, which was a surpise since Riku was normally not such a piggy eater, and now the box was standing off to the side, forgotten.

Kairi was wiping her eye of some tears that had crawled out from laughing so much. Riku leaned forward and, with a gentle finger, took the tears for her, making her look up at him confused. They sat there, staring at each other for a moment. Neither smiling or moving for a very long time. Then, Kairi moved forward and gently placed her lips on his, giving him a sweet, though brief, kiss. Afterwards, she moved back to her original positon in front of Riku as she stared at him again. He repeated the same motion, though he moved in closer before darting his lips to hers.

_I have to know what it feels like, just to see if my feelings really have changed... _Their contact was slow, but passionate as Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and Riku placed his own arms about her tiny waist. Something about it felt wrong almost immediately. Their bodies didn't seem to fit and she didn't seem to taste right either. _Not that I'd know what a person is supposed to taste like in a kiss. It's not like I ever dated before... But it's just as I guessed, I finally have the only girl I ever cared about with me, and I don't care that I do. Because... I can't stop thinking about 'him'. _

Riku sighed, breaking the kiss with a soft, apologetic frown.

Kairi almost couldn't look at Riku as they pulled away from each other. She felt angry and sad at once, clenching a fist to her side.

"You know..." The red-head began, looking back up at Riku as straight as she could. "In all honesty... I never thought for a second I'd lose you. Not until... Not until yesterday. I've never seen you look so happy or so dreamy before. You looked as if you were wrapped inside some wonderful dream when you spoke about 'him'."

"..."

"I mean, you've never shown an interest in anyone! Not even as a friend! I just figured I could... make you wait until I was ready to settle down at last." Kairi admitted, looking down to the floor. "Such a... Such a stupid thing to do..."

"... Kairi- "

"Save it. It's okay, really. I just thought, one day- "

"You probably thought right, Kai." Riku ran a hand through his unruly bed head. "And you were right, you could have left me waiting and I probably would have welcomed you in with open arms as soon as you were finally done running around. It wasn't as if there was anyone else in my life... It doesn't even hurt my feelings you decided to leave me for last, I know it's a little unfair to ask someone to settle down with one person for the rest of their life without exploring the world first."

"Still... I just..." Kairi shook her head sadly headed over to the front where Riku stood ready to open the door for her. Riku even walked with her through the hallway, despite his pajamas, to the elevator in the hall. Once inside, Kairi turned back with the shadow of a grin to him and asked: "Are we together? Will we ever be...?"

_I can't feel that way anymore._ "Honestly? ... No. I want to stay friends."

After Riku had spent a good long time back on his bed, his angsty mood not having improved one little bit, he decided it was way past time for him to be searching for the object that may have stolen his affections for Kairi away. So, straight to the restricted district and running in a random direction he went, the flaps of his jacket flying noisily beside him.

_Crap. Nothing looks the same at all... It rained too hard for me to see anything, so _of course _I wouldn't recognize anything!_ Riku felt a little hopeless, but he gave a determined frown and kept searching. A snake slivered by with something big in its gut, making Riku cringe and jog the other way from it. _It's almost sad. Without a downpour, everything looks a little too real. All the glitter and beauty is gone. Everything looks... a little ugly._

No one was around. Not the homeless, not curious children, no adults or students... The place wasn't just abandoned, it seemed avoided. Beyond the party from the other day, it didn't seem like anyone ever came here.

_This would be a perfect place for a business to set up. Just close enough to town to be convenient, yet far enough away from the ocean to keep from disturbing the beach life. Maybe there _is_ a chemical leak?_ He thought, slowing his running in favor of walking calmly, not wanting to trip on anything. It was rather creepy how the buildings looked without rainfall and Riku could hear them creaking even when he wasn't close. It was also strange how the plants, such as the trees, would whisper softly and sway without a wind blowing. He shivered as a chill ran down his spine, pulling his coat closer to his body.

Riku stopped walking in the middle of what he could tell was once a street, now a messy gravel road with one too many weeds growing through the rocks. His eyes roamed about in a desperate search, but still nothing.

_It's been almost three hours!_ Riku sighed into his head. _Most people would have given up after an hour... I blame my mother for giving me her stubborn nature. But dammit! I want to see him again..._

Mizuru sighed in utter defeat, his eyes wandering lazily to the ground as he finally came to a stop. He scratched the back of his neck, suddenly surprised by something wet hitting his head. He saw a few droplets of water hit the gravel below. Riku looked up to the sky, just to have a raindrop fall into his eye.

"Great, it's starting to rain again." Riku growled to himself as he rubbed his eye free of the water. He didn't even think about finding cover before it started pouring, though luckily not as heavily as the first time. _Just wonderful, really. I'm surprised I didn't get sick the first time, now I'm certain to catch the flu._

"On the good side at least, maybe I'll recognize something if it's drizzling... And... If this place looked that beautiful under heavy rainfall, I wonder how it will look under a thick sprinkle? And why am I talking to myself?" Riku shook his head out, zipping up his jacket quickly before his shirt was too soaked.

Strange white birds Riku couldn't identify suddenly flew away in a wild frenzy of wings and feathers from over head, scrambling to hide in the nearby shubbery and trees. Riku was just able to jump out of the way as they flew almost directly at him to escape the rain. Soon enough, the rain was beating down across the whole district in a strange ryhthym of sound, almost like soft music. Riku smiled, but in a rather sad way.

_I don't know why... Just yesterday, I hated the sound of the rain. Now, I feel like I could listen to it forever._ Riku chuckled to himself. _Even the feeling of my hair sticking to my face feels oddly nice. _

The wind picked up, carrying along with it the gentle sounds of laughter and whispering. Riku could feel himself begin to freeze and shake, something in his core was tingling in a way that couldn't simply be described as "awkward" or "pleasurable". It was the same odd feeling he had the first time he was lost here.

_I wonder... Maybe this is a Fae world? Or not. I doubt it... I guess. It just can't be, even if it does feel unnatural._

Thats when, as he began to shiver so hard he thought he might be having a seizure from the cold, he heard it again... footsteps and a beautiful song. The rain was lighter, so the voice came out much clearer. It began just as it did before; as a sweet, relaxed humming before becoming lyrics of a sad, sweet nature. Riku looked around furiously, trying to find the source of the noise. It shouldn't be that hard to see the brunet in this rain, not to mention the fact that the man sounded very close. And he knew it was the same teen from before because he could NEVER mistake that voice for anyone else...

Riku turned in every direction he could as his shakes began to disappear in his anxiety, but the song was already fading.

"No…" He muttered, before yelling: "No! Come back!"

Riku somehow found his way to the end of the street, the very direction that he had been facing when he was walking along before. He squinted his eyes and tried moving forward, since he was sure the voice had come from that way (perhaps around the courner), when something stopped him. Seemingly from nowhere, as Riku didn't even hear or feel a prescense behind him at all, two familiar arms wrapped themselves about Riku's shoulders from behind. The figure must have been wearing short-sleeves this time since, with what the silver-haired boy could see from this angle, his arms were bare. Tanned, strong limbs were hugging him tight. The brunet laid his cheek against Riku's with his chin on Riku's shoulder, breathing lightly across his ear.

"You called?" The brunet whispered, chuckling gently.

Riku closed his eyes slowly as he felt familiar heat, taking in the warmth that was soothing his chilled, achy back. Brunet hair tickled his cheek and nose as he turned his face toward the gentle breathing. Those thin, though muscular arms squeezed him tighter for a moment, just before letting go entirely.

_Wha…?_ Riku was having trouble forming words at the moment, but he had wanted to force the brunet to stay. _Don't leave yet!_

Riku watched, frozen as a statue, as the brunet placed his interlocked hands behind his head in a casual manner and began to sing out loud again... walking away. The last thing Riku saw of him was his bright, blue eyes. The brunet looked behind him at Riku one final time as he headed around a corner down the street, giving a bitter-sweet smile.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" Riku called, though by the time he had reclaimed his composure it was already too late.

* * *

Is Riku too submissive? Well, some might think that, but truth is... If you haven't noticed, he's a guarded person. Doesn't care for much, doesn't like relying on others, doesn't like PEOPLE in general. To him, it just feel so nice to be able to melt in warmth and let someone else worry about the nuisances of the world. To feel completely secure. And yes, most people in real life wouldn't simply give in to this kind of thing, especially being so anti-social... But come on. Not a single person can say that they weren't at one point or another very submissive for a crush. I once froze up and smiled like a goof, all because this guy I liked a lot touched my back (upper back around the shoulders, mind you). I was also in Middle School, but it wasn't the first time or the last time I crushed.

And lastly, this is a fiction. xD It doesn't have to be like the real world. The point of reading these things is to not think about what really goes on in life.

Oh, and because I left a LOT of confusion behind... Riku is suppose to be in college. Originally, I had written him as a senior high schooler, but I long since changed my mind.


	3. Is It Over?

This chapter is mostly just emphasizing some stuff and filling up some space to show how Riku's feelings are developing, and to do some final stuff with Kairi. After this chapter, she doesn't really appear too much. Though when she does, it WILL NOT be pretty.

* * *

After yesterday's experience, Riku really didn't want to return to school the next day. In fact, the last thing he wanted to do was face Kairi. Especially since he had gone running around for someone else just after their little make out session at the counter. He had more then expected things between himself and the best friend he practically rejected yesterday to be very awkward, but not once did she bring it up. In fact, she was acting perfectly normal.

_I'm glad she's not too upset about yesterday... or at least appears to be, but she should be ready to punch me in the face. She should want to ignore me and avoid me for the rest of my life! I would't blame her, no one would..._ Riku breathed a sigh, discretely of course. Every time Kairi would look at him, he'd smile and pretend to bat his eyes, just to make her chuckle. However, their jokes almost felt forced today, as if hanging out were a struggle instead of fun. _She's... trying to be understanding. Of course she'd put her feelings aside for me. We're friends, we've been friends since the day we were born. She's probably thinking about that and... how I did it for her for years._

Something painful began to sting in Riku's chest, but it wasn't regret. He didn't love her. He didn't want her anymore. They both knew that.

They were talking now as they would have any other day, keeping the conversation light and off any sensitive topics. But no matter what they did or what jokes they told, there was something that couldn't quite be touched hanging in the air. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and Riku dreaded what would happen if he tried to touch that sensitive line. Per usual, Riku would sit at a desk near the large classroom windows. His class for that day was in the same building, but instead on the second floor. Kairi was sitting nearby on top of another desk per usual.

_At the time when we were choosing our classes and careers, I thought it was a fun idea for us to have all the same classes like we did through most of high school... I'm starting to wonder if that was a good idea now._

Sun was pouring through the window, letting in the beautiful day outside. Birds were singing after another spring rain, people were outside laughing and happy, and despite so many good vibrations outside, inside Riku could feel the gloom continue to spread. Even the fresh air that wafted in through the open sill didn't help. The worse part of it was his mind wouldn't stop wandering away from Kairi and back to the male in the rain. He was trying anything he could not think about Him and instead worry about Kairi, but it was a lot tougher then he thought.

_It'd be a bad idea to drift away now. As soon as I do, she'll know what I'm thinking about. That feels a little too much like shoving it in her face... _Riku thought to himself, when a sudden lightbulb blinked to life. _Wait a minute. I mean, I want to sensitive about this for sure, we're still friends after all, but since when did she care how I felt? She dated plenty of guys, I'm not even sure if she's a virgin anymore. And when we kissed yesterday, she was way too good to be a beginner. _

Riku glanced at his best friend as she stared out the window feeling a little angry at her, but then noted immediately the way she tried so hard to smile, yet looked so ready to cry. He instantly felt guilty again. _Well, I have a right to do as I please just as much as she did all these years, but I always sort of knew all the guys she was with didn't mean much. My situation is different._

So, trying his best to keep his day dreaming in check, he decided to strike up conversation again. Riku and Kairi talked through the rest of their break, about anything that could be brought up; the weather, Kairi's parents, homework, and how boring class was. At least for now, Riku could be happy that they were still friends and Kairi was being understanding. However, this peace could only last for so long.

_It felt as if Riku had been running for hours. Despite the rain, despite even a need to a breathe, Riku ran anywhere and everywhere he could, searching for the brunet that had walked away._

_"It shouldn't be this hard to find someone who just walked away from me!" Riku growled loudly, finally forcing himself to stop before he suffocated. He bent over double, grabbing his knees for balance as he tried to catch his breath. "So stupid... I can't believe... I... just let him... walk off..."_

_It looked like he had come to the end of the street. Riku looked up to the sky as the rain drops stopped falling from the clouds and instead fell from the trees in clumps, muttering in disdain as a particularly big droplet of water fell in his eye from a leaf, making him wince. _

"_Ah, well. Could have gone better, but could've been worse… At least I know I have a better chance of seeing him again."_

Riku shook his head, finally catching up with himself. Kairi was staring at Riku in concern, but turned away before he could see it.

"Riku…" Kairi muttered quietly, uncertainly, causing him to jerk his eyes up. She turned back to him and smiled. "You okay?"

"Why the face, Kairi?" Riku smirked as he normally would. "Oh yeah, you were born that way... Shame, really."

"You JERK! If that joke wasn't the corniest thing I have _ever_ heard, I'd smack you!"

"You'd normally smack me anyway."

She smacked him. Really _really_ hard. And not in the horse-play way she would have just three or four days ago.

* * *

Not much for storytime this chapter, I'm afraid. x3 Oh, and the italics do mean it was a flashback in his head. Just sorta recalling what he did after he saw Sora.

Read, review, go out and touch someone (appropriately).


	4. The First Or Last?

Okay, so, there's really not much for me to say here. I guess I'd like a few more opinions from people. I mean, I've gone back and edited all the chapters to this sucker multiple times and put a lot of good effort into it, so I guess I'd like some extra opinions.

Of course, I'm not trying to pressure anyone to review, just saying I'd appreciate some more. x3

* * *

Riku sat on his fluffy couch, legs propped up on a small coffee table that stood between him and the television. A box of some old crackers that turned out to be surprisingly fresh, despite being expired, sat on his lap as the boy munched away on them, flipping through various channels.

"_And in other news- "_

"_Ah, Bob, that's a beaut- "_

"_Would yeh look at the size of that one! Now remembah, these snakes can be dangerous so I'm gonna approach it carfu- AH! IT CAUGHT MY EY- "(1)_

"_Are you ready to learn ki- "_

"_- illionare deal! Sephiroth, owner of 'Shinra'- a lucrative fashion business, as well as the real-estate agency 'SOLDIER'(2), whose current headquarters are located on Destiny Islands in one of recently named 'Twin Towers'(3)- has just made a billion-dollar deal with former fashion guru Hades…"_

Riku blinked as he saw the two men appear on the screen, shaking hands and looking about with an aura of importance. Cameras flashed so bright from every corner, it was a wonder how they didn't blink. One man had light blue skin, as if very cold, and hair that flowed freely over his head like a fire- also blue. He didn't look like he had any fashion sense at all, wearing a rather strange robe or cloak of some kind with sandals that barely fit his humungous feet. His body structure wasn't anything to be proud of either, not in the slightest. Old, wrinkled, and rather malicious looking. The other man, however, was quite beautiful; with his long, flowing, snow-silver hair and godlike features. His locks of chrome reached far past his waist and had two pertruding bangs that hung a few inches out from his face. His outfit consisted of a silky, pale-white dress shirt and silver suit combo. The two kept a hold on one another as they looked about at each person proudly, waving their free hands in a casual manner as voices cheered.

_What are they, politicians?_ It was amazing how insane the crowd was acting. And now, "Sephiroth" appeared to be kissing babies. _Then again, people have become so obsessed with this crap, it's no wonder they would hold a huge news conference about it. Pathetic... And what is it with reporters and wanting to give all the damned details like that? Do they ever breathe?_

Riku sighed, remembering what all the lady had said, including the fact that the silver man was supposedly the owner to one of the new sky skrapers built near the more developed part of Destiny Islands.

_Ridiculous businesses popping up in the city island... Why were they even named "Twin Towers"? They don't look alike, are run by two different businesses, and aren't even run the same way or by the same person._ He shook his head, but didn't change the channel or anything. Just stared on boredly. _Oh well. What will be, will be... No use whining about it to myself._

The crackers were pretty much done, so he packed what was left and threw it all away in the little trashcan that sat on the floor at the end of the coffee table. He then stretched himself out over the back of the couch as he slowly began to stand up, throwing the hair climbing over his shoulder back from his neck with a flick of his wrist. Little did he know how girly that looked. However, none of that mattered anymore. Not his obliviously girly behavior, not the picture box, not even the fly that had appeared near the small garbage can... Because when Riku Mizuru reached his full height and turned to look out the window, he noticed how it was raining and couldn't stop the smile from curving across his lips.

_Rain… He's probably there, maybe now even._ Riku looked to the nearby clock, noting that it was a few hours before dark. Riku could already feel his heart jump pleasantly. _I better go. Every other time we met, it was around this time... and raining. It'd be rude to miss our date._

With twilight approaching, Riku's excited smile widened. He headed for his coat closet quickly, grabbing out any jacket he could put a hand on and running out the door without a second thought about the matter (luckily, he had grabbed his leather coat). He locked his door tight and ran at full speed down three flights of stairs, too impatient today for the elevator. However, because of his rush he had forgotten the television that was still on back in the apartment, still on the same channel Riku had been watching before he left. The scene with the two new business partners ended as he had headed out the door and the cameras switched to the second news lady of channel seven. She was standing beside a young man who wore a rather attractive and nearly skin tight dark-red jacket suit combo with white Oriental collar top. His skin was lightly tanned and his hair was a gravity defying mess of brown. The camera turned to him and he instantly smiled, which seemed to emphasize his bright blue eyes.

"_I'm here with Sephiroth's number one rival, Sora Hurinada, owner of the oh-so-popular 'Kingdom Fashions' company, whose headquarters is also located in the Twin Towers stationed in Destiny Islands. Tell me, Sora, how do you feel about this new development with Sephiroth? Still feel you have a chance at beating him out this year at the stand-offs?"_

_Sora's demeanor was gentle, confident, and even a bit goofy as he grinned like a maniac whole-heartedly at the camera. His bright, blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "I always love a challenge."_

Riku searched high and low without the anxiety he had last time. He was still just barely familiar with anything in the district, but somehow confident he'd find what he was looking for. He listened as carefully as he could to the winds, hoping to pick up on any signs of a song.

_If he is here, he's probably drenched by now._ Riku thought with a chuckle. _And probably on purpose._

His sea-green eyes were alight with wonder, feeling rather pleased, despite the cold. The water beat down like a fresh shower, which was a lovely change to the usual daggers and nails. Despite not seeing a single figure or hearing a tune as of yet, he knew this afternoon was going to be perfect.

Unlike the last few times, finding the young man he had wanted to see was an easy task. The brunet, as strange as ever, was standing in the middle of the very yard where they had met for the first time with his eyes staring down at something between his hands, not at all bothered by the pouring rain. It looked to be a box, which was not very wet thanks to a plastic covering. Maybe it was how the brunet was staring down instead of up towards the sky, but he seemed uncharacteristically sad. He stood still and patient. No dancing, no singing, or sudden surprises yet.

Riku smiled softly, putting his hands into his jacket pockets as he walked over. Acting as casual as possible, and ignoring all the evil splurting rain drops that smacked lightly into his hair, he tried to be quiet... Only to sneeze rather loudly, just as he was within hands reach.

The brunet instantly turned his head, looking shocked to know someone was behind him, then so happy and relieved. He turned his body to Riku, trotting up that last distance to him and giving him a tight hug.

"Hey, you!" The brunet called cheerfully as he stared into Riku's aquamarine eyes. His voice was a little louder then necessary, but Riku didn't mind. He just returned the hug, holding the brunet close enough to have their chests and stomachs meet.

"Whoa... You actually said something to me that didn't have a tune." Riku joked, pressing their foreheads together innocently. The grin he got in return was extremely cute. _Can a guy be considered adorable? I guess I don't see why not... He kind of is, after all._

"I figured you'd like a real conversation for once, Mr. Panic-and-Run." The brunet replied, with a smug, toothy smirk. "I mean, come on… How much more of my serenading does it take to catch your attention?" He ran a hand through Riku's long hair slowly, taking in his rather soggy and leather scent as he leaned in and sniffed near Riku's collar bone.

"I do prefer real conversation over that yodeling you call a song." Riku smirked evilly in return, not minding as the brunet sniffed him. _It does seem typical of him, even if I don't know him very well._ "Why did you look so depressed?"

"What's your name?" The brunet asked, ignoring Riku's question. His blue eyes flashed up at Riku, as if his name wasn't the only thing he wanted.

"You first. It's... impolite to ask for one's name without introducing yourself first, after all." Riku ran his white fingers across one of those tanned cheeks, his thumb barely sliding over one dark pink lip. He instantly stopped and put his wandering hand back around the boy's waist when he realized what he was doing.

The brunet laughed in a heartily, spinning them both around once to be playful. He didn't let his partner go, keeping him in a tight grip. He leaned in nice and close to Riku again, enough to breathe on his lips.

"Sora. Sora Hurinada!" He grinned so wide, he looked almost like a child. Sora's face still needed time to develop, or so it seemed, but in the meantime it only added to his unnaturally boyish looks. Riku wasn't sure if he wanted to throw him onto a bush and do everything those blue eyes were asking for or if he should pinch his cheeks and coo.

"Riku Mizuru. Charmed, I'm sure." He sniffed in deeply, trying to prevent another sneeze.

"Nice to meet you, Riku. Again. For the third time." Sora chuckled again, his grin fading into a small smile. A sudden though comfortable silence fell between them, Riku staring deeply into Sora's beautiful blue eyes that were definitely not that blue because of contacts. He watched as Sora's eyes seemed to change shades dramatically, from ocean to a light navy-blue. The brunet seemed far away, yet very determined.

Riku recognized the need in Sora's eyes and felt a sudden shyness grow in his heart. However, he just smirked as he would any other time. When their lips finally met, and though Riku had no idea who had really started it first, he wasn't hesitant at all. He squeezed Sora's skinny-frame, sliding their lips together firmly.

_... Nothing else could ever taste so sweet. Nothing._

_

* * *

_

(1) I love the crocodile hunter. I grew up on him. This was written way before he died. R.I.P. ya crazy Australian.

(2) Shinra and SOLIDER - Well, I needed names and I thought it suited my needs just fine.

(3) Twin Towers - That is what a lot of small townies (and I know, because I grew up one myself) would call two buildings that stood at the same height near each other that served similar purposes and had similar colors. It's also meant to indicate plot. I didn't name them after any formally standing buildings. I just named them. Don't send me threatening messages over it.

Okay, there it is. The beginnings of something big, mayhaps? :3

Read, review, no flaming.


	5. Are Things as They Seem?

This took a while longer then it was suppose to. I wrote it five times over trying to get it to look right for my idea, then I had to change the story around in my head because NOTHING worked... Gah. I warn everyone now, this chapter is a bit boring. It's SOLELY for strengthening the relationship. It'll get more interesting after.

* * *

The rain poured down heavily over two young men, whose blurred forms seemed to meld together like melted chocolate and cream, or so it would seem had there been any witnesses. Steam flowed between heavy kisses and sparkled on the ground from their feet, causing a fog to lift and further soak their pant legs. The noise of a soft, rural downpour continued to caress the empty, moss infested street with soft music. The rhythmical pitter-patter seemed too mute and far away to be heard, compared to when their lips would part wetly for air or the harsh panting of two deprived sets of lungs.

This time, when Riku pulled back, it was the end for now. He wiped his lips, which had grown steadily paler with time from being drenched. In fact, all of him was paler. A lot more white and green around his eyes then was healthy. A sudden sneeze broke out, just missing Sora with a jerk of his head as his nose shot like a cannon.

"You okay, Riku?" Sora asked, somewhat amused. "Oh no, are you the type who gets sick easy?"

"No." Riku replied firmly. "... Yes." He decided to correct seconds later, a defeated tone hanging heavily on his word. _Please don't think I'm weak..._

Sora chuckled. His fingers were petting the front of Riku's chest between the leather jacket flaps, which had been reopened during their kissing, with a light touch of his strangely soft finger pads. It was a white top that was so soaked it had become see through.

"You know you don't have to act tough or anything for me." Sora said, with a voice that was tinted dark, but sounded so concerned at once. Blue eyes met with two shaking sea-green eyes once again, and then his lips were etched in a crooked frown. "Wow, you really don't look good..."

_Well, Sora, after three separate days and so many hours of chasing you around in the rain, what did you expect?_ "... I don't feel so good either..."

"I'll take you home, then. Where do you live?"

00000

There was no car in wait, so the journey back to Riku's flat was a bit hectic. Lots of sneezing, accidental cooing (from Sora mostly), tripping on wet gravel, and a chilling wind made it a rather funless walk, and yet Sora smiled all the way to Riku's simple home. In between the coughs and sniffles were bad jokes, teases, and butterfly kisses. Riku couldn't help but think that as miserable as it felt to finally be sick, he couldn't have been happier.

Standing at the door at last, Riku was a bit hesitant. The rain wasn't beating down on them anymore and Riku finally had his first glimpse of Sora that wasn't partially distorted. Through out the trip inside and up the elevator, all Riku could do was stare at the brunet... His short, messy wet hair and unfaded blue eyes; his tan skin, a perfect caramel color; and lastly, the clothes that seperated himself from feeling of all of Sora's heat. However, it was as if he had sunk a few feet into the earth, like a rock in water, when he saw just how nice the brunet's clothes really were.

_Definitely not thrift store material. My apartment isn't exactly nice... my television doesn't even work right half the time. He doesn't seem like the type, but what if he looks down on all that?_

Though he hadn't meant for his thoughts to be obvious, Riku stared at Sora's outfit in silence with uncertain, furrowed brows. Forgetting to open his door, just eyeing his new friend in thought.

"... Please, don't be threatened by my knowledge of fashion." Sora stated playfully, giving a mocking little sniff of superiority. He even lifted his nose up and smirked like a smug little rich boy, which he may very well be.

Riku snorted.

"Oh, please. That jacket is _so_ last season." He replied, using a lisp so ridiculous Sora couldn't help but snort back.

"Actually, it is!"

Riku shook his head, turning his eyes back to the door. He fished a hand into his pant pocket to grab his keys, but it didn't come out right away. Actually, his hand didn't come out at all. He grabbed his keys, but nothing more... Still feeling too ashamed of his low living conditions.

Sora gently pulled Riku's hand out, which still grasped the keys, from inside his pocket. He took the small ring of metal and keychains, deciding to open the door himself.

"You know..." He began as he shuffled in front of Riku to get at the door knob, testing out the first key on the ring. "You really don't need to be embarrassed. Just because my outfit looks expensive doesn't mean my tastes are necessarily the same about everything."

The door finally swung open, very gently, after a second try with another key (Riku didn't have many keys) and Sora was peeking his head in. Like a curious clown fish, he gently stepped inside, then hopped out again- right into Riku. He sighed. "Oh, good..."

Riku couldn't help but laugh and wrap his arms around Sora's thin waist. He bit his neck, eliciting a quick purr of pleasure.

_So he likes to be bitten... Why was I almost expecting that?_ "What's wrong, eh?" He asked, pushing Sora inside and closing the door with a snap.

"I was expecting a dog." Sora admitted casually. "A big one."

"Why?"

"Because you seem like a dog person."

"... Well... I did own a husky."

"I knew it! Where is it? I don't like being surprised by big, fluffy things!"

"I said 'did'. I gave it away to a friend. I couldn't afford it anymore."

"Oh... So no dogs?"

"No dogs."

"But I love dogs..."

"Then why did you panic like you did?"

"I just said why, silly."

"Oh, right... You just don't like being surprised by them. Well, can I ask you something else, then?"

Riku had led Sora to the couch as they exchanged words, letting go of his waist in order to hold his hand. They really were very soft, these tan, broad hands. Unlike Riku's calloused ones. So soft, in fact, he couldn't stop touching them. They sat down together on the couch before Riku's still playing, tiny screen T.V.

"Of course, Riku." Sora grinned suddenly, forcing Riku's head down on his shoulder. He hugged his neck and purred again. "Riku, Riku, Riku..."

"What, what, what?"

"I just like saying your name."

Riku chuckled. By now, he didn't seem to think it was strange to want to be so close anymore. In fact, he loved how he could just slump against the brunet... Let him pet his hair. This feeling of dependence and affection was just very right. He placed his rough hand on Sora's wet sleeve. "... Why did you seem so sad when I saw you today?"

"..."

"... Sora?"

"I got you something yesterday." Sora said instead of answering, in a quiet tone of voice. "I have no idea if you'll like it, but I saw it and... I honestly believed it was something you'd like."

"What is it?"

Sora let Riku go, but it was by no means a quick move. A full minute passed, at least, before Riku was able to sit up properly again and the brunet was opening his blazer to grab something from an inside pocket. The box with a beautiful plastic, red coat he had held in the rain was pulled out and left in Riku's lap. Afterwards, Sora stripped that jacket off and stood.

"Is it alright if I leave my clothes on your tub and borrow a towel? I don't want to get sick like _some people_." Sora smiled. "Speaking of which, I haven't heard any 'sick' noises since we got here."

"Well, I wasn't- " On cue, he sneezed. He gasped for air after, then gave Sora a playful glare. "It was probably because I wasn't thinking about it. Sickness is at least seventy percent mental."

"Oh, well then... Don't think about your throat getting itchy or your eyes watering or- " Riku leapt and Sora laughed, running to the first door he could reach. It was the right door to the bathroom, which he locked himself inside of and cackled.

"Great... Now my eyes are watery and my throat tickles. Little _punk_." Riku growled. He turned back from the bathroom door, kneeling on the floor as he approached the couch. In his mock rage, he had knocked the box off his lap. It remained closed, even after the fall. He picked it up and just sat right there on the floor with a sniff, pulling off the top.

"Sora..." Riku murmured, staring into the box.

The brunet barely peeked out from behind the door, his bare shoulder poking out. He watched Riku open his gift and bit his own dark-pink lip. The door closed again quietly with a satisfied smile.

* * *

There you have it. The "cutesy" chapter, I suppose. I will have a few of these. :3

Hope you liked it.


	6. The Beginning?

WHOOTWHOOT. I have to let everyone know, this chapter is kind of boring. I kind of kept to the more realistic scene, so most of this is just simple conversation. HOWEVER, the ending is important, so it's not just a big, boring waste. I'm trying to update as much as possible, but don't be surprised if it takes a little longer then I would like. I am in the works for the next chapter and this whole fanfiction is, believe it or not, half done after the next chapter is set out. Sooooo, this fiction is meant to last for either as many or less then fourteen chapters.

Not many people know this, unless you've heard the original rants, but this was my third ever fanfiction I ever wrote, meaning it is also one of my oldest. So, if I get this done, I know I can do all the others to. This is also one of my favorites, even if there's not much going on as of yet. I hope to have this completed within the year.

* * *

Steam billowed out from the rest room, the mirror, tiled walls, and floor soaked in condensation. Riku Mizuru was in the bathtub, feeling ten times better, thanks to the hot water and sinus clearing sauna he had made. Unfortunately, he was alone. Sora had decided after his bath to clean his clothes while Riku took the bathroom next. In truth, Riku was a little disappointed- mostly because he had hoped, and yet hoped not, that Sora would try and peek inside. Maybe even join him. It seemed in Sora's playful nature to at least joke about washing him. Instead, Riku was given his privacy and not a sign of Sora doing anything remotely naughty was seen.

_Or maybe he's just very good about hiding himself? Hmm... Ah well. It's too soon for that kind of thing anyway. I'm kind of glad he understands that to._

The bathroom door was cracked open slightly to allow ventilation, making it especially easy for Riku to be spied on. The conditions were almost perfect for a peeping-tom, if one could figure out a way to see through the steam. However, the opportunity was ignored and Sora was innocently sitting on the couch, looking through an old computer magazine from Riku's small collection of readables.

"You almost done in there?" Sora called boredly, trying his best to be patient. He was currently in some borrowed clothes; a pair of jeans, a belt, and a basic round collar shirt he had scrounged out from Riku's dresser. All of it was a size too big for him, because Riku was so much more muscular then him. "You know, I've always been rather interested in electronic stuff, but I don't have the memory for it."

"What?" Riku asked, barely hearing Sora's half-yell at all. He even leaned over the edge of the tub, sloshing the water around and somewhat onto the floor.

"I said," Sora began, standing up this time as he began to speak. He tossed the magazine onto the little table before the television casually, moving closer to the bathroom without looking in. He leaned against the wall beside the entrance. "I said... Are you feeling better? Done yet?"

"Oh, sorry... I kind of get into baths a little too much."

"Oh really?" Sora had a rather cat-like grin with that statement. He could just feel Riku rolling his eyes in amusement.

"Hmph. Pervert."

Riku finished up after that, as quickly as he could. He wasn't sure when Sora was suppose to be leaving, so he wanted as much time with him as possible- and soon he was to; now clean, less sniffly, and in fresh clothes. Sora's own suit was still in the washer, ensuring them at least another two hours- if not more. Which Riku would certainly not object to. Together, they sat on the couch, oddly quiet at first. Sora at one end, Riku at the other with the brunet's feet in his lap. He was gently rubbing the soles distractedly as he watched bad television.

_Hmm... I usually hate feet. Even my own._ Riku turned his eyes slowly to Sora, eyeing him carefully from his long toes to his dry, wild tresses. _I hate them near my hands especially. Feet make me uncomfortable and Sora's are huge, even bigger then mine length-wise. But... His are kinda cute somehow._

Riku actually had an urge to pet the skin near Sora's ankles, which he did.

"Nothing seems on today..." Sora murmured as he flipped through channels, giving the television a very bored, very flat look. He finally gave up on it, turning the picture box off and tossing the remote behind him without a care. It made Riku frown a little, having this brunet practically take over his home... But it was also a little funny. Like watching a puppy get into trouble. Sora turned to Riku completely, smiling at him as his feet were pet. "You don't seem the type to like feet."

"How do you figure that?"

"You're being so hesitant... Almost like you want to like my feet, but you just really don't want them near you."

"I admit, I don't like feet, and I was a little annoyed when you just plopped them into my lap like some kind of ottoman, but your feet... I don't know. Maybe it's because they're so weird."

"Weird?"

"No offense, I just mean... They're so big. Compared to the rest of you, they're like clown feet. They're not ugly, just different. It kind of makes me want to study them."

"Yeah, I'm told that a lot." Sora said playfully, rolling his eyes.

The room went quiet again. It was a strange atmosphere, both comfortable and awkward.

"..." Sora stared at Riku a moment, studying his face as he frowned. "... You still look very pale. You should take medicine."

"I did, I keep all the medicine in the bathroom."

"Oh..."

Riku heard the almost saddened tone in the brunet's voice, almost like he felt stupid for bringing something so obvious up. Sora even bit his lip, looking off to the side.

_Don't feel bad. This is an odd situation, it's okay to be embarassed. In fact, I'm just glad to know it's not just me._ "That's not what you want to talk about, is it?" Riku decided to say out loud, keeping his thoughts to the side. He moved across the couch slowly until Sora's knees were over his lap instead of his feet, placing his hands on the brunet's thigh and calf.

"No, but I don't want to bring up what I really want to talk about. I'd feel guilty." Sora wouldn't look up still, giving a one-shouldered shrug, trying to push it off as no big deal. However, the little ways in which Sora's hands would fidget said otherwise.

"You want to kiss me, don't you, Sora...?"

"Kind of..." Sora finally peered up, catching Riku's green eyes. "Can I?"

"You'll get sick."

"It's worth it."

Riku smirked, cheeks slightly pink. "Alright, but don't expect me to take care of you if you do get sick."

Sora responded by sticking his tongue out first, just like a five year old, then pulled his legs off of Riku. He moved in closer to Riku, immediately sealing their lips in a tight embrace. He squeezed his hands on Riku's arms, right over his hard biceps. Riku was more then happy to respond, but refused to let Sora's demanding tongue into his mouth. So, after Sora failed to invade Riku's teeth, their lips just slid together slowly.

It lasted much longer then expected. There was warmth, a little passion, but it had more of a foggy effect on the brain then anything else. Sora was comfortable sitting next to Riku, having to lift from his seat a little to keep their contact complete. Riku helped him by placing his hands on Sora's upper waist, right over his ribs. Eyes closed, bodies almost hugged together, they seemed lost to the rest of the world...

Just until the beep on the washer went off, right as Sora's cell phone began to ring. Riku sighed as Sora slumped backwards from him, feeling angry at all existing technology in that one moment. He stood up to toss Sora's clothes into the dryer as Sora answered his phone.

"What is it? It's my week off!"

Riku moved into his kitchen and past the counter with the sink, into an almost hidden closet door where the washer and dryer were. He left the door open as he went inside, but he was making an effort not to listen to Sora's conversation. However, the brunet was rather loud... Loud enough that ignoring his annoyed voice was practically impossible.

Riku smirked, almost evilly, to himself. _I wonder how loud he'd get in bed... I'd probably get complaints from the neighbors._

"Yes, I know how important the next week is. Why do you think I always take my vacation time now?"

_When did I become so perverted?_ Riku asked himself, tossing in all of Sora's clothes into the dryer. He didn't even blink at Sora's penguin boxers.

"Look, I'll be back in tomorrow. It's night time now! ...What! You've been working with me _how long_? You don't need to be bugging me about this crap, you know my schedule!"

Riku turned the dial, pushed the start button, then left his itty-bitty laundry room, closing the door behind him quietly. He watched Sora as he finished his conversation, not liking the look on the brunet's face.

"... You have to go? But it's after dark."

"Not yet. I can wait until my clothes are done, but then I have to."

"That gives us at least an hour then."

Sora smiled, standing up from the couch. He walked around the kitchen counter and into Riku's waiting arms, falling right into a tight hug.

"Good. Though, even if they were ready, I think I'd stay anyway. I'd stay all night if I could..." Sora pulled Riku forward to mesh their lips together again, squeezing him close. Riku hands wandered to Sora's shoulders, placing both broad hands over the brunet's shoulder-blades. That feeling from before, the feeling of being complete and totally wanted returned in an instant. Riku sighed into their kiss, still refusing to let Sora deepen it.

_This is a million times better then trying to kiss on the couch... It's probably even better laying down._ And that thought was more along the lines of cuddling then sexual relations.

Sora broke the kiss, though barely, in order to murmur something. Riku couldn't hear it, but before he could ask the brunet to repeat what he said, they were kissing again and the question was lost.

00000

"Sorry I have to leave..." Sora repeated for the third time since putting his suit back on. It was slightly wrinkled, but dry and perfectly wearable. The couple stood before the elevator door in the hall of the apartment building, neither looking too happy.

"It's fine." _You should stay._ Riku shrugged. "It's not like it can be helped. It's your job, right? Though, I wish it could wait until morning at least. It's dangerous to walk around at night."

"Yeah... Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sora looked up at Riku, lifting both his hands to touch Riku's face gently. He pet his cheeks with his thumbs, slowly tracing his cheek bones. "Riku... Do you recognize me at all? As in, before having met me?"

"No... should I?" Riku replied slowly, quirking a confused brow. _That's an odd thing to ask._

Sora just shrugged and smiled again. "No, it's okay. I'm kind of glad..."

They kissed one last time, exchanged a quick hug, then Sora was waving goodbye from inside the elevator just as the doors were closing. Riku waited until the elevator was moving down before turning to head back into his apartment.

"I'm gonna kill Cloud..." Sora growled to himself as he descended, crossing his arms and frowning deeply. "He only does this because he _knows_ it pisses me off! If he weren't so good at his job, I'd fire him."

The brunet was absolutely steaming, and he stayed that way even as he made it to the first floor and outside, where the weather was perfect. The moon was shining bright, the clouds looked especially fluffy in the starry sky, and there was a light breeze in the air. A perfect, beautiful darkness- just the pick-me-up Sora needed to be able to smile again. His mood instantly changed from angry to peaceful, loving the rays of moonlight and the bright street lights. He sighed, completely distracted by owl song and beeping cars as he began to walk down the street... so much so that Sora was too busy to notice the man near the door to Riku's apartment building watching him. The man's eyes were hidden by an over-hanging hood, body in a black sweat jacket and slacks. He looked fairly normal for the most part, if not a little suspicious- very obviously watching Sora as he exited the building, looking up toward the shimmering windows that reflected the stars a moment, then back to the brunet.

The stranger smirked, pulling out his cell phone.

"Sephiroth, it's Leon. I believe Sora has a little boyfriend."

* * *

Okay, because some peeps seem confused, Riku is a college freshman. Repeat, college freshman. Originally, he was in highschool as a senior, but I changed that. As far as being in classes and such, I'm pretty sure I mentioned in Riku's thoughts that he and Kairi signed up for the same classes, which is why they're in the same classes. xD

Also, I go to college myself at the moment. Every class that I go to looks like every other classroom, some are just on different floors. It's the same way with Riku's school.


End file.
